<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic is Might by hpfansazzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550449">Magic is Might</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpfansazzy/pseuds/hpfansazzy'>hpfansazzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bigotry &amp; Prejudice, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpfansazzy/pseuds/hpfansazzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reg Cattermole's neighbour is enthusiastic about the new Ministry policy towards Muggleborns.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magic is Might</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A faint *pop* sounded outside the block of flats at the end of Diagon Alley, and Reg Cattermole walked into the building, rubbing his eyes blearily after a long shift at the Ministry.</p><p>"Happy "Magic is Might" Day, Reg!"</p><p>"Eh? What're you on about, Alf?" asked Reg, looking up to see his neighbour leaning against the wall with a broad grin on his face.</p><p>"Haven't you seen the paper, Reg? We're taking back control. Scrimgeour's resigned as Minister, and we've got Thicknesse in charge now. He's going to make Wizarding Britain great again."</p><p>"What d'you mean?"</p><p>"Take back control. Kick the Mudbloods out. Don't let them take our jobs and our magic anymore."</p><p>"Alf!" spluttered Reg, "you mustn't say 'Mudblood'! That's horribly offensive."</p><p>"Oh, don't be so sensitive, Reg. It's just a word. Freedom of speech! Thicknesse is bringing freedom of speech back."</p><p>"And anyway, what do you mean about Muggleborns taking our jobs and our magic?"</p><p>"New research from the Department of Mysteries. They've proved that Mudbloods don't legitimately have magic - they've stolen it from wizards. I always knew they were parasites. My son's job got taken by a Mudblood, remember?"</p><p>"Didn't your son get sacked because he was fiddling the books?"</p><p>"That's what *they* said. It's all part of the Mudblood agenda. They're trying to take over wizarding society and warp it for their own aims."</p><p>Reg's blood was starting to run cold. If this was really the new Ministry attitude...</p><p>"Do I have to remind you that my wife is Muggleborn?" Reg enquired coldly.</p><p>"Oh, I'm not talking about Mary! She's an honest, hardworking woman, in't she? She must've got a wizarding relative, a couple of generations back, that she doesn't know about."</p><p>Reg goggled at Alf.</p><p>"Alf, what the... This is a terrible direction for the Ministry to take!"</p><p>"Oh, lighten up, Reg. You're no fun when you get all politically correct."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>